


Immortal Love

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, mentions of Greek gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Kim Jongin, an immortal has been tasked to live amongst mortals. Usually preferring to do his job from the skies he begrudgingly accepted. Everything was going as it should until one day he encountered Oh Sehun, a mortal.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121
Collections: PROJECT 94 Amnesty/Adoption





	Immortal Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt R2089: Jongin is an immortal. He has been keeping a huge secret from his boyfriend of five years. Now that they're about to be married, he wants to come clean and reveal his true identity. 
> 
> To the prompter: Your prompt gave me something new to try! I hope you enjoy how it turned out. It was a challenge at times and ended up longer than I expected but I'm hoping it's everything you were wanting and more. Happy reading :)
> 
> To the mods: Thank you for always being so kind and understanding. Giving me the extensions when I needed and being so patient. I hope you all are well, happy, and healthy. Let's hopefully meet again in future rounds!

Jongin was in turmoil. This was something that he was not used to. As a _god_ he has been around for thousands of years. Seen things he never thought possible. Gave happiness to many that he has encountered. He just wanted to spread joy, love, and happiness to the mortals. Now it was his turn but it was all built on a lie. 

He hadn’t realized how big the lie had grown until this current moment. Now, he was stuck and didn’t know what to do. There should never be lies in a relationship until there was one. If he told the truth they would be lost forever.

Jongin hadn’t slept well. He’d been tossing and turning under the sheets since the moment he laid his head on the pillow, while his boyfriend of nearly five years, now fiance, slept peacefully next to him. He was in bliss. And that should be expected considering he’s been dating the _God of Sexual Desire, Attraction, Love, and Procreation_. Except, he didn’t know that. 

“Jongin.”

He looked down at the sleepy voice next to him and wanted to kiss him all over his precious face. Sehun was the best thing that’s happened to him in all his years. Jongin had been the one blessed to give good fortune to others and the universe finally decided to grant him his turn.

“Good morning, love.”

Sehun just looked up at him with wide and bashful eyes. He always looked at him like Jongin carried the world on his back - that was granted to Atlas instead - and Jongin didn’t think that was a job he could do justice to anyway. 

“Are you okay? You don’t look like you slept well.”

He didn’t, but of course, he wasn’t going to tell Sehun that. He didn’t want to add any more worries to the man that had been working nonstop on planning their wedding that would be happening in just a little over a month’s time. 

“I’ll be okay. What’s in store for you today?” Jongin asked in hopes of steering Sehun away from asking him any more questions that he didn’t think he could answer truthfully.

“I’m going to meet up with Kyungsoo this morning so we can go cake tasting, and Seulgi this afternoon so she can help me pick out flower arrangements. Also, don’t forget we have to meet up with Junmyeon this Friday so we can get the final fitting for our suits.”

Jongin remembered. Of course, he remembered because Sehun had been reminding him every day since he set up the appointment over two months ago. He had a feeling that was Sehun’s favorite thing about this whole wedding planning. 

You’d think that being as he was the _God of Love_ he’d be more into all the details of the wedding but he really didn’t care. Jongin just wanted to say “I do” already. At this point, he thinks he’s about to marry someone who’s more of a hopeless romantic than even him.

“Well that sounds like fun. I’m going to go visit my parents today.”

“Tell them I said hi. Oh, and make sure to give them this.”

Sehun untangled from Jongin’s embrace and shuffled over to the side of their dresser and pulled out an envelope from his wedding book calendar. He walked back over and handed it to Jongin.

“What is it?”

“It’s a reminder about their fitting next week and a small token of thanks.”

Jongin knew this was meant for his _mortal_ parents. Sehun had never actually met his _real_ parents. The people he met weren’t even mortal themselves. Zeus had sent him down to Earth some hundreds of years ago with Hermes and Peitho. Sehun always joked about how his parents looked too young to have a son as young as Jongin. 

“I’ll make sure they get it in one piece. Now come here. I wasn’t done cuddling.” 

Jongin reached over and gently yanked Sehun’s arm to pull him down on top of his chest. Sehun giggled softly as he landed on top of Jongin with a thud. His head was resting right over Jongin’s strong beating heart. Jongin wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist and just held them there. They stayed like that in relative silence as the sun continued to rise to signal the start of the morning. 

It took Jongin and Sehun awhile before they got up from their cuddle session and started getting ready. Sehun was cutting it close to the time he was supposed to meet Kyungsoo and he just knew the smaller man was going to fuss at him. Jongin left him with a kiss on his lips and told him everything would be fine. Sehun had the power to persuade anybody.

When Jongin knew that Sehun had left and wouldn’t be coming back, he sent out a message to the Horai that guarded the gates of Mount Olympus. Within seconds he was traveling at lightning speed through the air until he arrived at the golden gates. When his feet were back on solid ground he was breathing heavily. That was one trip that he would never get used to no matter how many times he took it.

“You’ll never get over that trip will you?” Baekhyun was the first to ask after he gained his composure.

The three Horai; Baekhyun, Minseok, and Jongdae were all standing guard at their posts protecting the gates. One should not be fooled by their beauty because for how beautiful they were, their protection of Mount Olympus was much more dangerous. 

“What brings you up here to Olympus?” Jongdae asked

“I’m in search of some advice.”

“Aah, well then. Your parents are around here somewhere,” Minseok stated firmly from where he was standing next to Jongdae.

Jongin nodded and walked through the tall gates and on his way in Baekhyun shouted, “Promise not to be a stranger!” He just waved his hand nonchalantly to let the other know he heard him.

The gates shut behind him with a definitive bang as he followed the stone steps up the Mount. No matter how many times in his life he’d been there, Jongin would never tire of saying how beautiful it was. The gold that encased many of the palaces, hearing the sounds of sword fighting in the distance, the occasional clap of thunder and lightning when Zeus was mad, or just seeing the great gods and goddesses in person that the humans only dreamed about. It was nothing short of magical.

When he reached the top of the steps that would take him further into the Mount, Jongin took a moment to drink it all in. After this moment he didn’t know when he would ever get the chance to come back. This was rightfully his home but being on Earth and seeing Sehun everyday was something he wouldn’t dare change for the entire world.

“Well, well, well. Long time no see, lover boy.”

Jongin turned around to see his father, Ares walking towards him. He was nothing short of majestic. You would think by being his son, Jongin would be over being in awe of him. That wasn’t the case. That was never the case. Even without his war gear on he was still a sight to behold.

“Hello, father. Don’t you have a war to start?”

“Hhmph, mortals are boring at the moment.”

With a hearty laugh, Ares pulled Jongin into his buff arms and nearly tackled him to the ground before Jongin was able to slip out from under him. Ares being quick on his feet stopped himself from falling and turned around to spar properly with his son. This was always their way of a greeting. Ares could never stop himself from engaging in a war of some sort. 

“Boys, must you always greet each other this way?”

With a hard shove, Jongin pushed his father off of him again and they both looked over with heaving breaths at Aphrodite walking over to them. Much like his father, his mother was a sight to behold. One that you had to see to believe. She was absolutely gorgeous. 

“Sorry, mother.” he responded sheepishly

“Hello, my son.”

Her voice reached Jongin’s ears and it was so soft it was like a fleeting caress on his cheek. He moved forward from where he was standing next to his father so he could fall into her embrace. With hair a deep auburn color that draped across her beautiful tanned skin, Jongin was more than happy that he took after his mother. Not that his father wasn’t a sight to be seen in itself. 

“Hi, mother.”

When Aphrodite pulled back and was standing in front of Jongin she softly placed her hand on his cheek. His mother always knew how to calm his nervous energy without saying a word. He was glad he made the decision to visit Olympus because this is exactly what he needed. And her advice of course.

“What brings you up here?” 

With his father in tow, they turned around and headed towards his family’s palace. The walk was taken in silence because Jongin was still finding out where to start. He was worried that his mother would be disappointed in him and he never wanted that. He has never disappointed her and he certainly didn’t want to start now.

When they reached their palace the guards standing watch with their sarissa moved to the side and yanked open the doors to announce their arrival. Stepping over the threshold, his mother’s long time chambermaids came running with a bowl of water and grapes on a wooden board. She politely shooed them away and asked for some privacy. They bowed before taking their leave of absence.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

His mother’s melodic voice reached his ears and brought him out of the turmoil that was raging inside of his head. Jongin was lost. More lost than he has ever been before. He thought falling in love was supposed to be easy. He’d been the perpetrator of thousands of people’s love stories over the years and it was always a beautiful thing. So, why was his story so difficult?

“I think I made a mistake,” he said as he sat down on the chaise lounge that was just off to the side of the queen sized bed.

“How so?”

He heard liquid being poured into one of the many chalices that were kept throughout the room. It was only until it was placed in front of him that Jongin smelled the scent of wine. He gracefully took the chalice from her hands and drank it in one gulp. Jongin wasn’t much of a wine drinker despite the constant flow of it thanks to Dionysus. 

“I lied. You taught me that love cannot thrive on a lie. That is my entire relationship, mother. But if I tell him the truth, he’s going to leave me. How am I the _God of Love_ yet I’m so hopeless?”

“In what way are you hopeless? You didn’t use any of your tricks to woo him. You didn’t come to him under any false pretenses. You being Eros doesn’t change the love that you have for him, right?”

“No it doesn’t change anything. But we’ve been together five years and he still doesn’t know.”

“Sweetheart, you’re acting like being a god is a bad thing. Of all the things you could possibly hide from him, I assure you this isn’t the worst one. I don’t know this young man who has you all smitten but I say give him more credit.”

Jongin thought this conversation with his mother would cease his inner turmoil but if anything, it just got worse. His head hung low and he rubbed his face in his palms. There was only a few weeks left before he tied the knot with Sehun. A few weeks to come clean. A few weeks away from possibly losing the best thing that ever happened to him. A few weeks away from being alone. 

While rubbing circles in his back, his mother reminded him that he was better to be broken by an ugly truth than to have Sehun fall in love with him under beautiful lies. If he truly wanted this to work and give them a chance to get past this hurdle, it was better to tell him now than to wait years into their marriage.

“Thank you, mother.”

“Look, if it’s one thing you two have taught me over the years is that it is better to have lost love than to not have been loved at all.”

Both Aphrodite and Jongin turned to where Ares was leaning against their chamber room door. He just shrugged and said, “What? You two thought I haven’t picked up at least one thing about love that you drone on endlessly about?”

It was a good point, just not the point Jongin needed to hear at that moment. He wasn’t trying to lose his love but save it at all costs. He would rather his father gave him advice on war over love. At least then he could attempt to make a point out of it. 

“Tell him the truth Jongin. If he really cares about you he will accept you for who and what you are. That is one truth about love that has stood the test of time.”

Taking his mother’s words of advice, he bid his parents ado and decided to go to the seeing bowls before heading back home. The temple was just off to the side of the library where the Muses created literature that would withstand the test of time. 

When Jongin reached the temple, the guards opened the large silver doors for him and he stepped inside to an empty temple. Candles were lit all around and the floors were smooth under his shoes. It had been a long time since he’d been inside the temple. Never having a reason to be there before now. 

Walking over to the seeing bowls, he remembered back to a time when Zeus first showed him how to use them. He was taught that they were never to be abused to see into the future but to accept what was happening in the present. 

Jongin dipped his finger into the cold water that was taken from the springs and waterfalls and spun his finger counterclockwise while saying Sehun’s name out loud. It took a few minutes before it showed him Sehun dressed in a casual pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a black bomber jacket. He looked beautiful and happy. Was it really worth taking away his happiness by exposing his true identity to him?

Only time would tell…

Jongin returned home a few hours later and he was attempting to focus on the book in front of him but he wasn’t paying attention to anything. He was debating if he should tell Sehun about who he really was or wait just a little bit longer. Selfishly, he was deciding on a little bit longer. He wasn’t ready to handle the impending heartbreak.

His ears perked up when he heard the front door open. Jongin looked over at the clock and noted that it was nearing 6PM. He’d been sitting there for hours basically wallowing. He needed to get his shit together before Sehun started asking questions. One thing about Sehun was that he was very astute. It was an attractive trait, well when it wasn’t directed at him.

Jongin watched Sehun as he slipped his shoes off and put his jacket on the back of the couch before he came over and sat on his lap. He curled into his chest and laid his head in the crook of his neck while Jongin had his arms draped loosely around Sehun’s waist.

“How was the cake tasting and did you pick the flowers you wanted?” Jongin asked before Sehun could gauge his mood.

“It went well! I think you’ll like everything.”

“I’ll love it as long as you’re there.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Jongin’s heart plummeted because he wasn’t so sure about that. Sehun would miss the wedding the moment he found out the truth. Oh boy, he was going to be sick. 

Nearly dropping Sehun on the floor, Jongin ran to the bathroom and dry heaved over the toilet. He heard rather than saw Sehun come in a few seconds behind him with a cool wet cloth which he handed over to him. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Sehun in his face because he knew the concern was going to be palpable. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I think I’ll go rest for now.”

Sehun helped him stand up and together they walked down to their bedroom. Jongin immediately wanted to get under the covers but Sehun stopped him and helped him out of his clothes first before he pulled back the covers himself and waited for Jongin to get comfortable and bundled him up like a burrito.

“I’ll be back with some soup and water.”

Jongin just nodded his head. Now he had to mull over the fact that his soon-to-be husband now thought he was sick. Guess it was true that when one lie started a hundred more soon followed. He was on a fast track to lying all the way ‘til his wedding day. 

“I have to tell him,” he mumbled to himself.

“Tell me what?” Sehun walked in with a tray that had a bowl and a glass of water on it. He placed it on their bedside table as he sat down next to Jongin.

Jongin felt Sehun’s eyes on him waiting for an answer to the question that he had just posed, “Erm it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. Your soup smells good.” He nodded towards the bowl as an indication that he wanted some. His stomach growling agreed with him.

Sehun just shook his head as he brought the bowl of soup over and fed Jongin until it was empty. He left him with the glass of water on the table to presumably go get some food for himself. His hunch was right when Sehun came back with a fresh bowl and climbed into bed next to him.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Sehun asked.

“Sure. What about Annabelle or The Conjuring?”

Sehun turned and looked at him like he’d grown snakes out of his head. “You cannot be serious right now Jongin,” he stated almost in a flabbergasted tone that Jongin even offered the suggestion.

“Ahh come on babe it’s not that scary. It’s only a choice between a cute doll and a healing movie.”

Sehun just huffed as he got out of bed to grab the remote.

“Since you can’t pick a reasonable one, I will.”

Jongin just laid there in silence as Sehun scrolled through the movie library on some streaming app. It took him a few minutes before he landed on one that he thought would suit them both. Jongin nearly fell out of the bed when he read the title. The universe was laughing at him at that point.

“Immortals. You want to watch a movie about Greek gods?” 

“Yeah! It’s a classic.”

Jongin wasn’t going to be the one to dispute the historical inaccuracies riddled throughout that movie. Pulling the covers up to around his chin he snuggled in closer to Sehun and they watched this “classic” movie. Jongin laid his head in Sehun’s lap and the other stroked his head as the movie started.

The feeling of Sehun’s fingers in his hair felt so good that it had him dozing off just a few minutes into the movie. He was only awakened when he heard thunder and opened his eyes to see a lightning strike light up the whole sky on the screen. Jongin chuckled because he knew Zeus would soon follow, most likely to give a speech. If Zeus did nothing else he was going to call himself giving an empowering speech to someone. 

Jongin looked up from where he was still laying in Sehun’s lap and saw how engrossed he was in the movie. It was so endearing because his eyes were glued to the screen that he probably had no idea that Jongin was even awake let alone staring at him. The way Sehun was watching this movie, Jongin suddenly had a thought that he really wanted to bring him to Olympus. However, that would require him to out himself and he simply wasn’t ready for that. For these moments of happiness and peace with them to end. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

With a soft smile on his face Sehun responded, “Like you miss me.”

Because he did. Even though Jongin was right there with Sehun he felt the impending doom of loss. Today was his day to wallow in his worries but soon he would have to accept what would soon befall them both.

Jongin didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep again until he woke up and the television and lights were off. Sehun was lightly snoring next to him and there was some moonlight streaming in through their curtains. Untangling himself from Sehun’s long limbs, he got out of bed to get a glass of water. On his way to the kitchen he walked past the digital clock and it read 4AM. His energy must have really been depleted if he slept that long. 

Silently reaching the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and leaned back against the counter. Jongin barely took his first sip when there was a strong breeze that blew in around him. He wasn’t startled because he knew what was happening and who exactly was the cause of it. When the breeze left he immediately looked at the counter in front of him and there was a letter on the counter. 

Putting the bottle down he reached over and grabbed the envelope off of the counter. Slowly opening it he read the short and quick message.

_Eros, make sure to thank Hermes for receiving this message safely._  
I know you were on Olympus today and you are wallowing in such sorrow.  
Raise your head, my son. Everything will be yours. 

_Zeus_

Grabbing one of Sehun’s many lighters that he kept scattered around the place, Jongin lit the letter on fire and held it over the sink until the ashes filled the sink. He washed it all down the drain, finished his bottle of water, and slipped back into the bed without waking Sehun.

Zeus was rarely wrong and only time would tell if his track record held up.

September 4th would soon be upon them both and Jongin was powerless to stop what would happen next.

Everything was starting to come to a head. The hustle and bustle of last minute preparations were weighing on the both of them. Just about every night that Jongin would come home from work Sehun was on the phone with someone. A caterer. The florist. The pastor. His parents. But this last one had Sehun so upset that even Jongin was scared to ask any questions.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE MEASUREMENTS!”

Jongin was just stepping through the front door and taking off his shoes when he heard Sehun yelling. He took a deep breath because this had become a nightly occurrence over the past two weeks at least. 

When he rounded the corner Sehun was pacing in the living room with the phone on speaker. Jongin caught snippets; something about measurements, an intern, and shredded paper. To him it didn’t sound like something to get this upset over but if Sehun was this mad then it must be bad. He knew he’d hear all about it later so he took his leave to take a shower and change his clothes.

It was the work of a moment for him to strip out of his clothes and get into the shower. The stream of the shower loosened up his muscles from having been bent over his desk all day. He was in the process of massaging his neck when he heard the bathroom door open.

“When do you think you’ll be out of the shower?

“Hello to you too Sehun.”

“Sorry. Hello. How was your day?”

Jongin couldn’t help but laugh because asking about his day was clearly the last thing on his mind, “It was okay. Not that I think you care right now. So what’s the problem?”

As he went back to showering, Sehun launched into a whole rundown about what the phone conversation was about. Apparently, Junmyeon was coming over to retake their measurements from their last fitting because his new intern had accidentally shredded all the information when he was cleaning up the office. 

Sehun was still talking when Jongin stepped out of the shower, dried off, and changed into a pair of sweatpants. He’d tuned Sehun’s ramblings out minutes ago because all he wanted from the man right then was a hug. Walking over to where Sehun was standing at the edge of the bed, Jongin grabbed him by his arm and pulled him down on top of him.

“Jongin, what are you doing?” He asked as he lightly punched against Jongin’s chest.

“I just want to hold you right now.”

Somewhere along the way Sehun had sworn off sex and all sexual activities until their wedding day. Jongin tentatively agreed, hoping that Sehun was just joking. He soon found out that he was not and he’s barely been able to touch the other man since. However, he missed just holding him like this. Their breathing at a comfortable pace. Their hearts seemingly beating as one. And Jongin rubbing circles into his back. Moments like this he hadn’t gotten in awhile and he just needed a minute. They both did. 

“I’m sorry,” Sehun replied softly.

“For what?”

“For being such a mess lately.”

Jongin just kissed the top of his head and said, “It’s okay. I know you want the best for our wedding day. I just miss holding you is all.”

In all honesty Jongin should be the one apologizing. The fact that he still had a huge secret to share with Sehun had fallen to the back of his mind. He’d been so busy with his own work and with Sehun busy with the wedding they rarely had time to talk anymore. Now would have been the perfect time.

“Sehun I have something to apolog….”

Before he could even finish, the doorbell rang and Sehun shot up out of Jongin’s hold and ran to the front door. Just when Jongin had gathered the strength to essentially break both of their hearts with one swift sentence the universe decided it was a perfect time to interrupt that. He was starting to learn there was no good way to tell someone that you were a god.

Jongin leaned his head into his hands as his thoughts once again swam. Time was ticking down. The best time to tell Sehun who he was and let him process it had come and gone. Now any time he chose from this moment forward would be their end. He would forever regret not having spoken up before. 

“Jongin! Can you come into the living room?”

He didn’t know how much time he had been sitting on the bed but Sehun’s voice pulled him back to the present and he slinked out of their bedroom and into the living where Junmyeon was waiting with a measuring tape, pencil, and pad in hand.

“I really would like to apologize for…” Jongin raised his hand and cut Junmyeon off from finishing his apology. He was here now, Sehun looked decently satisfied, and that was all that mattered to him.

Following Junmyeon’s instructions, the man was able to get both of their measurements redone, written up, and sent to the seamstresses in record time. He was out of there in less than thirty minutes and Sehun was releasing a sigh of relief as he was locking up the door behind him. Meanwhile, Jongin was still standing in the middle of the living room completely lost in thought. 

“Now what were you trying to tell me earlier?” Sehun asked as he stepped up to Jongin and slipped into a comfortable embrace.

“Huh?”

“What did you want to tell me?”

Jongin looked down into Sehun’s eyes which were looking back at him inquisitively. He was nearly haunted at how softly Sehun was looking at him. With so much love and adoration. It made Jongin’s heart ache on even the best of days. 

“I love you,” Jongin said abruptly

The smile that lit up Sehun’s face could stop any human or god in their tracks but Jongin was elated that the look was reserved for him and him only. It made his chest puff up in pride every time.

“Say it one more time,” Sehun whispered back

Jongin bent down, mouth barely inches away from Sehun’s and said “I love you. Forever and always, baby.”

A blush now came with Sehun’s smile and Jongin was mesmerized. Sometimes he wondered if Sehun wasn’t more of a god than he was. In all his years he had never encountered a human as beautiful as Sehun. Beauty like that could only come from Mount Olympus itself.

Jongin had continued to lose track of time. At this point they barely had five seconds alone with each other. If they weren’t working, Sehun was still fussing at someone about the wedding. They were down to the wire and from the sounds of it everything was how it should have been except one thing.

The letter that had been delivered to him by Hermes from Zeus was still lingering in his mind. Zeus had told him that everything would be his. However, Jongin was worried that the god that reigned over all the others might be wrong. Despite the fact that he never had been before. Self-doubt was continuously creeping in.

Jongin and Sehun had decided to have their last Sunday family dinner as an engaged couple with Sehun’s parents. Originally, it was planned to be at their house but Sehun’s parents insisted on hosting. 

From the moment they stepped through the door they were fawned over and catered to by Sehun’s parents. Every time he encountered them he marveled at how much love surrounded them even after all these years. He always watched as the twinkle in their eyes never left no matter what they were doing. It was nearly impossible for Jongin to imagine them not being there for each other. He hoped that in fifty years Sehun still looked at him like that. 

“Jongin would you like some more to eat?”

“No thank you. This has been more than enough. Your cooking always fills me up well,” Jongin responded with a sense of contentment in his voice.

“You are always so sweet.”

He got up from the table and left Sehun to speak with his father while Jongin went and helped to clean up the dishes. Of course, Mrs. Oh tried to shoo him away but he insisted and eventually she gave in and let him help. It was a work of a moment for them to clean everything up and make some hot chocolate as a nice and warm dessert.

“Jongin, we would like to present you with something.”

He looked up from the table and watched as Sehun’s father walked forward and presented him with a black velvet box. His breath hitched in anticipation. Jongin had heard of the human tradition of giving something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue for weddings. He wondered if that tradition was about to be upheld.

Together they stood next to Jongin and Sehun and slid the box over to the both of them. Sehun was the one to pick it up and open it.

“Dad. Isn’t this the bracelet you wore on your wedding day?” There was a shock in his voice and Jongin looked over and could see a sheen of tears forming in Sehun’s eyes. 

“Yes, I gave it to him. It’s been passed down to every in-law in the family. Now it’s your turn.” 

Sehun looked at his mother when she nodded at him to pick it up and put it on Jongin’s wrist. Sehun’s hands shook as he pulled it gently from the box and clasped it around his wrist. It fit perfectly, like they had already had it re-sized just for him.

“It’s beautiful,” Jongin spoke gravely. He was trying to hold his own tears back it seemed.

“All we ask is that you cherish it until it is time to pass it down again.”

Sehun got up from the table and gave his mother a hug. They were both sniffling and it was hard to tell who was crying harder. If it was like this already he could only imagine the tears that would be overflowing on their wedding day. Speaking of wedding days, Jongin had officially run out of time to tell Sehun his secret. Especially after having had this family heirloom passed down to him.

They stayed a few more hours until they decided it was time to call it a night. Sehun’s parents stayed on the other side of town and Jongin could tell the other was tired. He would catch Sehun zoning out from time to time when his parents would engage him in their conversation.

By the time they got home, Jongin’s heart was in his stomach. It was now or never. Unfortunately, never was not an option.

Sehun had started walking down the hallway to their bedroom when Jongin reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him back. He led them to the kitchen which in retrospect may not have been the best of ideas just in case this confession resulted in Sehun throwing a knife at his head.

Taking a deep breath Jongin spoke up before he lost his courage, “Sehun I’ve got something to tell you. I should have told you years ago.”

Jongin watched as a crease formed in between Sehun’s thick eyebrows. He wanted to kiss it away but he knew that if he stepped near him he wouldn’t be able to finish what he was trying to say. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Physically speaking if that’s what you’re asking.”

Not being able to stand still Jongin started pacing. His hands were fluttering against his side and his heart was starting to race a mile a minute. In that moment he wished he had the patience of his mother but unfortunately the impatience of his father was showing through instead.

“Jongin. You’re pacing and it’s starting to worry me. What’s wrong?”

There was no mixture of words that could lessen the blow so he just came out, said it, and hoped for the absolute best. The worst that could happen was Sehun walking out that front door and never coming back. Their relationship imploding faster than Jongin would be able to apologize.

Stopping he turned and faced Sehun saying, “I’m not who you think I am. Or what I am.”

“What are you saying? You’re Kim Jongin CEO of Eros Cards & Decorating INC. Unless that’s not true then I don’t understand.”

Okay that part was factual. In every way that he had presented himself to Sehun was factual. All except his true name and nature.

“No. That’s not what I mean.”

Jongin ran a hand through his growing black hair because he thought Sehun would understand. But then again expecting someone to jump straight to _god_ wasn’t really plausible. Humans didn’t think gods existed. Not really. Despite the many stories and books, albeit a bit inaccurate.

“Then what do you mean?”

“I’m not...I’m not human.”

Sehun just tilted his head to the side. It was clear he was trying to decide if Jongin was joking. The confusion mixed with near humor was pretty evident. Jongin had a feeling Sehun was gearing up to respond almost sarcastically.

“Excuse me? What are you going to say next? That you’re a vampire?”

Sehun said it like that clearly wasn’t possible. Jongin could burst his bubble on that too. Vampires did exist and no they didn’t live in Transylvania and weren’t anything close to Dracula. Humans always loved to exaggerate. But all of that was a conversation for another day.

“No. But I am immortal.”

“What? You know what, enough of this. I’m going to bed.”

Sehun turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen. Jongin kindly asked him to stop but the other didn’t stop. He tried again and Sehun kept walking. 

“Sehun. STOP. NOW!” 

The voice he usually heard his father use on days he went into battle came from deep within Jongin’s chest. It was not a voice he ever intended to use on Sehun but it certainly made him stop. Too bad it came with Sehun looking at him like he’d lost his mind.

“Don’t ever raise your voice to me again.”

“I’m sorry but I truly need you to listen to me. Then you can storm off and do as you please.”

Sehun kept his distance and Jongin allowed him that. He was going to leave him anyway so the further the distance the better. It wouldn’t make the separation hurt any less but any way he could lessen the blow for himself he was willing to take. 

“I’m not trying to confuse you by talking in riddles and codes. But I meant what I said when I said I was immortal. I am a god. Eros to be exact. I think humans know me as Cupid.” 

There was utter silence. Nothing could be heard. Not even their breathing. If Jongin didn’t know better he would have suspected that Cronos the _God of Time_ decided to stop it in their favor. Too bad Cronos was not often viewed in the best light. At least not from a mortal viewpoint. They often tended to curse time instead of using it in their favor. Now Jongin kind of understood why. Immortals had infinite time so not once did he foresee it not being on his side.

“What did you just say to me?”

“I do not have the strength to repeat myself Sehun.”

He needed Sehun to say something more than asking him to repeat himself. He could handle screaming and shouting but silence was too much. Silence bought judgment. Judgment that he could not defend himself against. 

“I can’t do this. Not right now.”

Sehun stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door in Jongin’s face. Just as he was about to push it open he heard it lock. He could hear drawers being slammed and Sehun was mumbling to himself. Every few minutes it sounded like the man was cursing him but considering Jongin had kept this secret for so long it was probably fair.

When the door reopened Sehun had one of his LV luggage bags in his hand. He stepped past Jongin without saying a word. When Jongin grabbed his hand to stop him, Sehun yanked it back and before any other words could leave Jongin’s mouth the front door was slammed in his face. 

Everything that he thought was going to happen, happened.

Guess it was time to call off the wedding.

Jongin didn’t sleep that night. Or any other night since Sehun left. He tried calling him and he left thousands of messages to no avail. It had come time to accept that Sehun had left him and wasn’t coming back. But he was still holding out hope that he would walk back in through that door and accept Jongin for who and what he was. 

“Eros. Get up my son.”

Jongin heard the voice of Zeus surround the house but for once he didn’t bother heeding his instructions. He had lost all semblance of himself when Sehun left him. Jongin had not moved from his spot on the floor. His ass had become numb and pretty much stuck to the floor. There would be no moving for him.

“Get up. Shower. And rest. Tomorrow will be better.”

Tomorrow was his wedding day. Tomorrow was a day that Sehun had been excited for and now Jongin was almost certain it was not going to happen. Tomorrow would soon be the worst day of his entire existence. 

Jongin felt himself being drifted into his bedroom and into the shower. Moving on a sense of autopilot he stripped out of his clothes and took a hot shower. It did nothing to make his mood better and his heart still ached heavily. So as he drifted to his bed and fell under the covers he continuously rubbed at his chest. The hole would never go away.

“Rest well. When you wake all will be as it seems.”

A sense of calm washed over him and Jongin got the sleep that he purposely eluded since Sunday. He knew Zeus was the reason for it and had not the strength to fight it. The man in charge always knew more than the rest. 

When he woke the next morning Jongin felt more refreshed than he had in a long time but of course his heart still hurt. His heart would forever hurt. He had no energy to have to be the one to go down to the chapel and announce that there would be no wedding. When it was done he would go back to Olympus and never leave again. He didn’t think he could even carry out the art of being Eros anyway. Love was overrated. 

After taking a second shower in as many hours he threw on some clothes and headed out to the chapel. If he remembered correctly, Sehun said Junmyeon was supposed to meet them there. He would be coming with their suits and a personal hairdresser who would dye and cut it. Sehun had suggested he dye it ash grey and get an undercut. Jongin could never tell him no so he went along with it. Now, it simply didn’t matter anymore.

When he pulled up he could already see people coming in and out of the building. There were flower bouquets coming in by the dozens, archways being carried inside, and he moved aside for a group of people bringing in candles. The further he went up the steps he saw Seulgi barking orders to some poor worker. There was a spark of hope that maybe Sehun still wanted to get married.

When Seulgi spotted him she rushed over with a smile on her face. 

“You’re here! Just in time? Where’s Sehun?” She peeked behind him and was shocked to not find him but that didn’t stop her from saying, “It’s understandable you wanted to arrive separately. He’s probably with Kyungsoo. Anyway, head down the hall and Junmyeon is through the second door down on the right.”

Taking her direction he defeatedly walked down the hall and did indeed find Junmyeon inside. Jongin saw a red suit hanging up on a hanger in the corner, there was makeup all on the counter, and a hair stylist was starting to pull out their supplies.

“Jongin, come on in. If we don’t start now we won’t have much time to finish your hair.”

Junmyeon pulled him in and sat him down in the chair. He didn’t even bother to ask about Sehun so he suspected that much like Seulgi he’d be showing up later. Jongin certainly wasn’t going to bother changing the narrative. Once again it wouldn’t matter in a few hours if he showed up or not. At least Jongin got a nice haircut and dye job out of it. 

The moment he took a seat in the chair there was a cloak draped over him and the hair stylist had her hands in his head. The whole process he had his eyes closed because he couldn’t face his own reflection. Despair he knew wasn’t a good look for him.

“If you’d like you can open your eyes now.”

A smirk peeked on his face because he should have known that his silence and refusal to look at himself wasn’t going to go unnoticed. When he opened his eyes he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he was shocked. The ash grey color made his sun kissed skin stand out even more and the undercut was not something he knew he needed until he had it. 

“If you were my man I think I’d faint seeing you like this every day.” The stylist gave him a pat on his shoulder before she walked away to pack up her things and head out. He’d overheard Junmyeon say she had another wedding to get to.

“Guests are starting to arrive. Let’s start getting you dressed.”

Junmyeon brought over the red suit and held it up next to him. Sehun did a great job picking everything out. Too bad he wouldn’t be there to see it on him. He couldn’t believe such a beautiful suit was about to go to waste. All these guests had wasted their time coming to a wedding that wasn’t going to happen. 

Standing up Junmyeon directed him to the bathroom with just the pants in hand. He said he wanted to help him with the vest and jacket just in case there were any further alterations that needed to be made. When Jongin slipped on the pants he immediately noted how snug they fit on his hips. They weren’t too tight or too loose and he marveled at how perfect they were. 

“Hmm they look good if I do say so myself.”

Junmyeon smiled at his handiwork when Jongin walked back into the room. He went up to the platform that was situated in the middle of a floor length mirror and let Junmyeon help him with the button up vest and suit jacket. The makeup artist came over and shimmered some glitter over his opened chest and then stepped up to finish what she had started on his eyes. 

There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to see who it was. Since Jongin was the closest he reached over and pulled open the door. His heart slammed into his chest when Kyungsoo reached his head in.

“We’ve got about ten minutes before everyone needs to start lining up. Jongin we’ll get you to the altar in five.”

Jongin wasn’t given a chance to respond before the door was shut again. If Kyungsoo was there that meant Sehun was somewhere in the building. The thought brought a tear to his eye. Maybe all hope wasn’t completely lost. 

All thoughts flew out of Jongin’s mind. He wasn’t paying attention to the camera shutters in his face, the last minute touches of makeup, or Junmyeon readjusting his jacket one last time.

“Do you have your vows?”

Jongin pointed to his temple in response to the question. He was the _God of Love_ afterall so he didn’t think he would have any troubles finding the words to say to the love of his life. He just needed his heart to stop hammering so hard in his chest.

He was just about to step out of the room when he looked down at his wrist and realized the bracelet that Sehun’s parents gave him wasn’t there. It was back in the velvet box sitting on the kitchen counter from Sunday. There was no time left to go back and get it. This was a bad sign.

“Are you ready?” Junmyeon asked

As ready as one would ever be for their wedding. He followed behind Junmyeon who led him through the back entrance that would take them to the side door. When he walked through the door he was amazed at how everything turned out. The pews were adorned with bouquets of red roses with the edge wrapped in silver hanging jewels. The archway was draped in black and red curtains with a hint of gold and the aisle was already filled with scattered rose petals. 

The moment had arrived.

The last of the guests had filed into the pews. He could see glimpses of the wedding party in the hallway but still Jongin hadn’t seen Sehun. The butterflies in his stomach were starting to do somersaults and he was hoping beyond hope that this was real and Sehun wasn’t about to stand him up entirely.

To signal the start of the wedding the pianist had started playing Nothing Better. Jongin waited with bated breath at the top of the altar. The first to come down the aisle were two small girls from Sehun’s dance class that he taught. The flower girls were dressed in white dresses with a red bow and little red and black flowers at the hem. Jongin could hear the first of the audiences sniffling as the girls finished dropping the last of the petals and went to sit with their parents.

Next to come down the aisle was the ringbearer. It was Sehun’s six year old nephew. He was wearing a black suit and the pillow that held the two rings was red with black and gold embroidery. 

When the little boy took his spot next to Jongin the chapel doors were pulled open again to reveal the rest of the wedding party. Kyungsoo started the walk down the aisle first with Seulgi on his arm, Jongin’s best friend Chanyeol followed with Joy, and last was Junmyeon who walked with Irene. Their black and red suit to dress combination was stunning. Sehun really outdid himself and Jongin honestly couldn’t have asked for a better group of friends to handle and be in their wedding.

Once they had taken their respective spots on both sides of the altar, the real wait began. Nothing Better had restarted and the doors to the chapel had not reopened. Jongin was holding his breath and his heart was nearly on the verge of giving out on him. He looked over and saw Sehun’s mother already in tears. She was well past the sniffling stage. 

Jongin was just about to give up as Nothing Better came to an end for a second time. When he was about to reach over and ask for a microphone the doors opened and there stood Sehun in all his glory. He had on an all black suit with a black shirt on underneath. His long midnight black hair was parted straight down the middle. Jongin nearly choked on a sob when he saw Sehun. He was there and it wasn’t a dream. Zeus was right. As he always was.

Everyone collectively turned around and watched as Sehun nearly glided down the aisle. Jongin’s vision got blurrier the closer Sehun got to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and just kiss him all over. Jongin couldn’t believe this was real. As Eros this was the beauty of love that he had given to thousands of couples. It was even better to experience it himself.

Sehun stopped at the foot of the altar and Jongin reached out and took his hand into his. Not being able to stop himself he bent down and gave Sehun’s pink knuckles a soft kiss. He knew at that moment he never wanted to be separated from Sehun again. The second those doors opened and revealed Sehun, Jongin felt his broken heart repair itself. Heartbreak was not something he ever wanted to experience ever again. 

“You came,” Jongin mouthed and Sehun smiled back so softly. He was beautiful.

“Please take your seats so we can proceed,” the pastor spoke firmly.

Jongin heard the pews creak behind him as everyone started to take their seats. He blinked his unshed tears away as Sehun stood in front of him. 

“We gather here today for the wedding of one Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin. If there are any objections to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

When no objections were voiced they turned towards the pastor to continue the ceremony. Not for one second did Jongin let go of Sehun’s hand. If anything the other held on even tighter like he thought Jongin would float away at any second. Not likely. Not in this lifetime or the next.

A few minutes later the pastor asked who would like to speak their vows first. About six months into the planning Sehun said he wanted Jongin to go first. So Jongin looked to Sehun for confirmation to see if that was what he still wanted. The curt nod was all the acknowledgment that he needed.

Taking both of Sehun’s hands in his, he started to speak around the growing lump in his throat, “Sehun. My lovely and beautiful Sehun. From the moment I first saw you I knew that you were a gentle and loving soul. Your smile nearly breaks me down every time it graces your gorgeous face. I have experienced many things in my life but you, you are something else entirely. When I am with you I have no dark days. Only bright ones. You are the rainbow in the sky. The raindrops on my cheeks. The sun on my skin. If you will allow me I would like to be the rainbow in your sky. The raindrops on your cheeks. The sun on your skin. Forever and always. I gave you my heart the day I laid eyes on you. From this day forth I continue to give you my heart until I draw my last breath. Even in death I will be yours. I love you.”

Jongin hadn’t realized he started crying until Sehun reached up and swiped his fingers under his eyes. Sehun continued to hold his face in his hands until the tears dried up. When they did he took Jongin’s hands back into his.

Sehun bit his bottom lip hard like he was trying not to let out a sob of his own. It took some time but then in a shaky voice he said, “Jongin. You take my breath away. Waking up next to you every day has been a pleasure I did not ever think I deserved. I was lost before I met you. I didn’t believe love was meant for me. You changed that for me. You changed everything for me. I welcome that change. I welcome you. I accept you and all that you are. Today I give you my heart. I know in your hands it’s in the safest place it can be. I want to be with you forever. I love you ‘til the ends of the universe and back.”

Now it was Jongin’s turn to wipe the tears that streaked Sehun’s face. He so badly wanted to kiss him but he had to wait just a little bit longer.

“Jongin, if you may take the ring and place it on Sehun’s finger. Then repeat after me.”

Jongin did as he was asked and took the ring from Sehun’s nephew after a tug on his pants. When he slipped the ring on Sehun’s finger the pastor said, “Do you Kim Jongin take Oh Sehun to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. For richer or poorer. Through sickness and in health. From this day forth and forevermore. If so, say I do.”

“I do.” 

“And do you Oh Sehun take Kim Jongin to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. For richer or poorer. Through sickness and in health. From this day forth and forevermore. If so, say I do.”

“I do.”

Sehun slipped the ring on Jongin’s finger but before the pastor continued he whispered to Kyungsoo who was standing behind him. Jongin watched him reach into the pocket of his suit and hand over something silver. He didn’t realize what it was until Sehun turned around and clasped the bracelet on his wrist. Jongin nearly broke down then because he’d left it at home but that meant Sehun had gone back!

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband.”

He didn’t know who reached for who first but in less than a second they were in each other's arms sharing a chaste kiss. It felt like the first kiss they ever shared but times a million. Sehun’s lips were so soft against Jongin’s he was seconds away from letting out a moan. Almost like Sehun knew where this was going he was the first one to pull back with a look that promised him there was much more where that came from.

Claps and cheers erupted within the chapel and together they walked down the aisle and into the vestibule. Before prying eyes started filing out behind them Jongin dragged Sehun around the corner and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him hard. He couldn’t help himself as much as he tried.

“I missed you so much,” Jongin whispered as he nipped at Sehun’s earlobe.

“Jongin wait. Wait! I’ve got to tell you something.”

He stepped back and waited for Sehun to speak. 

“You’re not about to ask me for a divorce are you?”

Sehun laughed and said, “No. I just wanted to apologize. I’m sorry for leaving you. I didn’t know how to handle that. It’s not every day you come across a god let alone fall in love with one. I just wish you had told me sooner.”

“I know and I’m sorry for not speaking up. I didn’t want to freak you out. Now that you know who I am I hope you don’t think I tricked you because I didn’t. I truly love every part of you.”

Sehun just responded by giving him a quick kiss back. Jongin noticed though that there was a sheepish look coating Sehun’s face like he wanted to ask a question but was scared.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just have a stupid question. Is Mount Olympus real?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you yes. So how about tonight I take you to where I’m from.”

The sparkle in Sehun’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. He was anticipating seeing Olympus and Jongin knew from firsthand experience that the _Land of the Gods_ would not disappoint. 

The reception lasted nearly three hours. By the time they made it back home their feet were tired and all they wanted to do was fall into bed. But that bed wasn’t going to be on Earth. Jongin kept his promise and sent out a signal to the Horai when they got home.

“Hold on to me tight Sehun and do not by any means let go.”

Every once in a while sometimes gods got stuck in different dimensions on their way to Mount Olympus and it could take decades to get them back. So he sent a silent prayer that the same result wasn’t going to happen to them.

The signal came down seconds later and he quickly grabbed Sehun into the tightest embrace which would be sure to bruise in some places later. Jongin made a promise to himself that he would make it up to the other in all the ways that mattered. 

“Jongin?” 

He could hear the worry in Sehun’s voice but before he could console him they were speeding through the universe at warped speed. It ended as quickly as it started. Of course when Jongin’s feet hit the ground he was keeled over trying not to throw up everything he ate at the reception. _In through the nose, out through the mouth --- repeat---_ He continued that mantra through his mind until he felt safe enough to stand. 

“Are you okay?”

His ears were still ringing but he could understand Sehun clearly. He would always be drawn to that voice no matter what situation he was in. 

“He’ll be fine. He never gets used to that ride. I’m shocked for a first timer you handled it so well.” 

Jongin finally stood up and walked over to where Sehun was standing and getting checked out by Baekhyun. No surprise there, that Horai had a propensity to eye pretty things. Which was basically anyone who stepped through the golden gates. 

“So Jongin when are you going to introduce us to your beautiful guest?” Jongin rolled his eyes at Baekhyun who was now openly leering at Sehun.

“Baekhyun, this is my husband Sehun. Sehun, this is the Horai. You’re currently being hit on by Baekhyun and next to him are Jongdae and Minseok. They have more sense.”

“You’re the reason why the gods are having a party huh?” Minseok stepped up and asked

“I guess so. Is that okay?” 

Sehun turned around to Jongin awaiting his answer. If there was a party underway that means Hermes had sent a message to Zeus. And one thing gods knew how to do well was throw a party and it would last for days. Ares was always good for giving them a reason for a party. 

“It’s more than okay. Let’s head in.”

Jongdae was the first to reach for the large scale golden gates and pulled them wide. There was pride in his eyes when Jongin looked over and Jongdae offered him a smile as he ushered him through the gates. 

“Is everyone here that beautiful?” Sehun asked as they started up the grand stone steps which were now lined by tall gold candles. 

“Depends on how you define beautiful.”

Their ascent was a quiet one as Sehun marveled at the world he had now stepped into. There were enormous statues of Olympic gods surrounding the barrier of the Mount. Some gods who had fallen in battle and others who still lived and were revered. Jongin had his own but it was further inside. He never was one to admire himself so for thousands of years he just walked past it without giving it much thought. Now he wanted Sehun to see it. 

When they made it to the top Sehun grabbed his hand and squeezed tight because there were so many gods milling about. The party had clearly started. From what he could see Dionysus had turned a few of their fountains into wine, his parents Aphrodite and Ares were whispering off to the side, Plutus was settled by a pot of gold which was tradition for weddings, and Hymenaois the god of marriage was standing next to Zeus. 

Trumpets and aulos’ started playing to signal their arrival. All eyes had turned to them and suddenly Jongin felt hot under the collar of his red suit. He never really liked to be the center of attention. Preferring to watch from the shadows and learn all that he could about those around him.

The first to part the sea of gods were his parents. He felt Sehun slip behind him as his father reached them first. Ares tended to have that effect on people so he wasn’t surprised when Sehun shrank away from him. Jongin gave him some comfort by squeezing his hand to let him know it was okay. Aphrodite saddled up next to Ares and Jongin could see the sheen of tears in her eyes. They weren’t tears of sadness but happiness. Her son had finally found the love he’d so graciously given to others. 

“Welcome home Eros,” his mother said through a choked sob. 

Without letting Sehun go he took his mother into a strong embrace and all worries he once had seeped away. All the gods had been right when they told him that everything would be just fine. Acceptance was not a thing gods often cared about but it was something they often sought after when it came to those they loved. All Jongin had wanted from Sehun was acceptance. 

“Mother, Father, this is my husband Sehun. Sehun these are my parents.”

Jongin felt Sehun’s breath hitch against his neck and it sent chills down his spine but he remained composed. The other stepped forward with wide eyes and Jongin could tell that he was studying the two gods in front of him. Most likely trying to decipher which ones they were. Ironically enough Sehun was well versed in Greek Mythology.

“Aphrodite and Ares, right?”

With a smile on her face Aphrodite reached up and caressed Sehun’s cheek. She was probably wondering how someone as beautiful as him could only be human. It was something Jongin often questioned. Maybe Sehun had some godly blood in him but that would be something to figure out at a later date. Right now he just wanted to hold Sehun in the privacy of his own bedroom chambers. 

“Welcome to the family,” Ares' deep voice finally seeped through the trance.

“Thank you. I hope I’m not intruding. I had asked Jongin if I could see his home.”

“Son, you could not possibly intrude. Our home is now yours.”

The sea of gods opened wider at the sound of Zeus’ booming voice. As the all powerful god stepped forward Sehun looked like he started to panic. He yanked Jongin down and whispered, “Is that Zeus? Do I have to bow? Is he going to strike me down?”

Jongin just smiled and kissed his temple. Zeus was a benevolent god until he was challenged, provoked, or disrespected. Sehun was none of the above so he’d be fine. 

“No need to worry about bowing. As it is your first day here I will not hold anything against you. Hermes sent us a message of your wedding and as is tradition I would like to gift you a chance to experience life with Eros as only an immortal can.”

Now they both looked up at Zeus in confusion. Jongin knew that gifts given to married gods were much different than what humans tended to give. Much more valuable than a china dish set and silverware. His heart was pounding in anticipation. 

“As you are human you are unfortunately not blessed with the opportunity to experience many lifetimes. Today I shall change that and give you immortality. I ask for nothing in return except you love Eros as fiercely as he loves you. You return the love tenfold. He has given so much to humans and now he has earned his chance to have it returned. Do you accept this gift Sehun?”

“I do.”

For the second time that day Jongin had heard the words _I do_ with such finality and strength from Sehun that it took his breath away. The implications of him saying it a second time didn’t sink in until Hymenaois stepped forward and asked them to intertwine their fingers. When they did what was asked of him Zeus waved his arm and heat started to burn his body from inside out. Jongin had only seen this done one other time. It was the bonding of two souls into one. The first one Zeus had done out of spite but this time it was done out of love.

“Eros, _God of Sexual Desire, Attraction, Love, and Procreation_ you are now bound to Oh Sehun once a mortal of Earth, as one in immortality. Your hearts now beat as one. You will protect and love each other stronger than any immortals before, during, and after your existence. No love shall rivals yours. You have found each other in this lifetime and you will continue to do so in the next. Take this blessing and be merry for a millennium of years.”

With a lightning strike that lit up the entirety of the skies the connection had finished its binding.

“It is finished.”

Like the trance had been broken, voices grew around them again, music flowed, and a feast was shared amongst everyone. Now was as a good a time as any to show Sehun the true pleasures of being with Eros on his plane of existence. It was much different than being on Earth.

They slipped away from the sounds of the growing party. Sehun wanted to explore but Jongin reminded him they had all the time in the world to explore Olympus. Jongin just wanted to get to exploring Sehun. 

He took him the back way to his family’s palace. Of course he easily could have gone the regular way because everyone was at the party but old habits tended to die hard. Sneaking around was often his forte. 

When they made it down the stairs to his chambers he told the guards they were relieved from their posts for the evening. They reluctantly agreed only after allowing them to check on him every few hours or so. He also told them to inform the chambermaids that they would not be needed until the morning. Once they were gone he pushed open his heavy oak doors.

Jongin let Sehun step in first so he could shut and lock the doors behind them. He leaned against them as Sehun explored the room that was now very much his as it was Jongin’s.

The first thing that drew Sehun’s attention were the different bow and arrows that adorned the walls. Jongin vividly remembered when and where he was when he received each one. The last one was only about two hundred and fifty years old. Sehun didn’t go to that one first though. He went over to the smallest one. The one he received on his sixth birthday from his father. 

“Is this the one you use when you’re in cherub form?”

Jongin burst out into a laugh. Although it was a serious question he couldn’t help but laugh. The books and history really did get it wrong. One day he would have to correct that.

“Sehun, I’m never in cherub form. Yes, they do exist. I am not one though.”

“Oh.” There was a blush on Sehun’s cheek that did resemble the cherubs he had often encountered.

“I was six years old when I got my first bow and arrow. Ares taught me for many years as best he could until he turned over the reins to Apollo and Artemis.”

“How do they work?”

Not leaving his spot against the door Jongin explained, “It’s certainly not how the movies make it look. I do not act just because someone calls on me. Not everyone is deserving of the love they are seeking when they ask for it. I only dispense it when I believe they are truly ready to find their better half.”

“Did you use it on me?”

“No,” he said firmly. “For one you had not asked. Two, I was enamored by you as you were. I never acted in selfish interests to get you. You got me as I was.” Jongin left his post by the door and walked over to where Sehun was still looking at his bow and arrows.

“Are you okay?” Jongin took Sehun’s chin in his hand and turned his face so they were looking each other directly in the eye. He wanted Sehun to truly understand there were no ulterior motives to them falling in love with each other. 

Without answering him Sehun pulled them over to the bed where he dragged Jongin on top of him. Looking into Sehun’s eyes he could see the love, acceptance, happiness, and lust swirling in them. 

“I made you hold off for nearly a month. Jongin make me yours. Please.”

The slight plea did him in. Jongin crushed their mouths together and moans bubbled up from the both of them. The kiss was searing hot. Both fighting for domination but eventually Sehun submitted and let Jongin take over. He could feel Sehun writhing under him but that didn’t stop him from deepening the kiss. The sensations were taking over his body that he could nearly hear the blood rushing in his ears. Jongin inadvertently dragged his clothed cock against Sehun’s which caused him to bite down on his bottom lip. That didn’t stop Sehun though because he yanked their bodies closer.

As Sehun worked at shoving Jongin’s suit jacket off and unbuttoning his vest, Jongin started sucking on his neck and nibbling at his ear. When Sehun’s hands made contact with his bare skin Jongin nearly roared into the chamber. Everything was more intense on Olympus. He thought he was prepared for this but he was quickly learning this was about to be his undoing. 

“Jongin...fuck...I need more of you.” Sehun was already reaching for the buttons of Jongin’s pants when he swung a hand out and stopped him. Instead Jongin was about to go for Sehun’s black suit jacket but Sehun stopped him in turn breathlessly saying, “No. Start with the pants.”

With confusion lacing his features Jongin sat back on his haunches and unbuttoned Sehun’s pants. When he saw the first hint of lace his heart slammed into his chest. He could barely breathe the farther he pulled the pants down. Sehun was wearing blue lace panties with a garter belt on his left thigh. 

“My parents gave us something old. Here’s the something new and something blue. You’ll find the something used later.”

“Well as is human tradition…” Jongin pulled down the rest of Sehun’s pants and ran his finger slowly up Sehun’s long and smooth legs. He bent down and placed a kiss just under where the white garter was placed. Without losing eye contact with Sehun he took the cloth in between his teeth and dragged it slowly down the toned leg. Jongin was losing his mind. 

Lifting up the same leg Jongin slowly left butterfly kisses up the milky white skin. He could see Sehun wanting to palm his cock through the lace but his hands were bunched up tightly within the sheets instead. Both of their restraints were crumbling by the second. 

When he had finished properly worshipping Sehun’s legs he laid his upper body comfortably in between them and nipped at the lace covered cock. The sensation made Sehun’s breath hitch. Wanting to hear him again he repeated the motion and this time the latter whimpered. The more Jongin nipped and sucked at Sehun through the lace the harder the other got. When the tip peeked through the top Jongin licked at it which caused Sehun to cry out.

“Did you like that?”

“Yes,” Sehun choked out. “Do it again.”

Unfortunately for Sehun he didn’t oblige. Instead he scooted up and slipped his hand around Sehun’s cock. “Touch yourself,” he gritted out in Sehun’s ear.

Sehun fumbled to bunch up his shirt so he could tweak at his hardening nipples. Jongin watched without slowing his ministrations around Sehun’s cock. He could feel the pulse against his palm the faster he stroked. 

“I want to...I need to…”

Jongin knew what Sehun was trying to say. He stopped his stroking and nudged Sehun’s away from his chest so he could take one of the buds into his mouth. The sensation caused Sehun to dig his hand into Jongin’s hair and pull. It felt so good that it drew a groan out of him. 

The hands in his hair tightened the more he swirled the buds in his mouth. Sehun’s breaths were coming out in puffs and it was warm against his face. Jongin could tell the man was getting close so it took all his strength to pull back entirely. Sehun grabbed at him with eyes like a lost puppy.

“Take it off,” he nodded at Sehun’s shirt and suit jacket that was hanging haphazardly off of Sehun’s body. “No teasing. Off now.” He knew how Sehun could get in the moment and Jongin was barely hanging on to what sanity he had left. Teasing was not something he could handle.

“But what about....” Jongin cut him off with a hand raised in the air. “Don’t worry about me. Off. Now.” The authority that he often heard his father use was seeping through his own tone. It wasn’t meant to scare Sehun but the power sometimes was not something he could control. Especially not while on Olympus. 

Sehun was flushed as he took off his clothes like Jongin so sternly asked. His nipples were still hard from where Jongin had sucked on them and there was a pool of wetness forming against his lace panties. The last bit of control he had, snapped. 

Jongin stepped out of his pants so harshly he nearly ripped them but distantly in the back of his mind he didn’t want to disappoint Sehun. This was his idea and creation after all. So nearly missing a clothing mishap he tossed his pants on the floor and crawled on top of Sehun. 

He captured Sehun’s lips again and without breaking the contact he reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a jar of oils. The smell was so strong he could nearly taste the intoxicating oils and he hadn’t even opened the jar yet. The oils used on Olympus heightened all sexual sensations. This truly was about to be an experience Sehun has never had before. But first he wanted to continue kissing Sehun.

Now that both were naked save for Sehun’s blue lace panties, their skin to skin contact was even more intense. Jongin couldn’t help himself from rutting against Sehun’s leg searching for the friction he sorely needed. The underside of his cock was sensitive against Sehun’s skin yet it was teasing a release. This was going to be a long night.

“Jongin I need more.”

They were in agreement on that front. With one last hard suck on Sehun’s tongue he flipped him over so he could finally marvel at the swell of his ass. Two perfectly round globes that he would never tire of biting, smacking, and kneading. Whether draped in lace or completely bare Sehun had the most beautiful ass.

Not wanting to remove the panties just yet Jongin slipped them to the side and Sehun’s hole was bared to him. Except one thing caught his eye.

“Sehun. What is…” before he could even finish his sentence he heard the man interrupt him and say, “That’s our something used.”

Jongin didn’t know if it were Sehun’s goal to destroy his entire existence but he was succeeding by leaps and bounds. He nudged a knuckle against the base of the plug in Sehun’s ass. It barely moved but it must’ve brushed against his sweet spot because Sehun moaned. The sound was melodic to Jongin’s ears.

Kneeling on the bed behind Sehun he kissed from the nape down his ramrod straight spine. He was shivering beneath Jongin almost as affected by the touch as Jongin was simply giving it. Jongin knew it was from the anticipation of what was to come next.

When he reached the base of Sehun’s spine his fingers teased around the currently plugged hole before he pulled it out without warning and replaced it with his tongue, not giving Sehun the chance to beg. With his hole having been stretched there was barely any resistance against Jongin’s tongue. He spread Sehun’s cheeks so he could push in deeper. Jongin felt his upper body collapse against the bed but he kept on sucking his hole. The harder and deeper he went the louder Sehun’s cries got. 

There was no use in telling Sehun to be quieter because everyone would still be partying the night away. Nothing could tear the gods away once Dionysus kept the wine flowing. They had undisturbed hours to themselves.

Jongin could feel himself leaking but he paid his own cock no mind. Reaching around he pulled Sehun’s cock the rest of the way out. Fisting the throbbing cock he used the precum to make his hand slide easier. Matching his ministrations to that of his tongue he brought Sehun all the way to the edge.

And then stopped.

“Fucking. Hell. Jongin.”

He could hear the frustration in Sehun’s voice and that brought a smirk to his lips. Sehun must’ve forgotten along the way that sexual desire was on Jongin’s list of things he was good at. Reaching back to the bedside table he poured some of the oil on two of his fingers. He turned Sehun onto his back and spread his legs wide, keeping his own firmly in between them so Sehun couldn’t close them. 

“Eyes on me.”

Jongin didn’t make a move until Sehun stopped thrashing his head against the pillow and looked at him. When their eyes met Sehun’s were swirling with so much sexual frustration that it knocked Jongin for a loop. He had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. Once he regained his composure he slipped one oiled finger into Sehun’s hole. The slide was a smooth one.

His pointer finger teased inside Sehun’s slick hole barely brushing against the spot that Sehun was nearly begging for. The sounds Sehun was making off of one finger had Jongin leaking even more. He had yet to touch himself and he knew Sehun so badly wanted the weight of Jongin’s cock in his mouth. In due time. 

“More. I need more. Please.”

This time Jongin decided to give Sehun what he was asking for. Not giving him a chance to regret his decision about wanting more he slipped two more fingers in at once. The stretch was wider and the thoughts swimming around in Jongin’s head were screaming. He had to be inside him. Sehun’s hole clenching hard around his cock. Pounding inside of him with reckless abandon. 

Jongin laid down next to Sehun as he continued to finger him. He went faster and deeper. This was the only mercy he was going to give Sehun. Once his cock was inside of him there was no going back.

He let Sehun come.

Sehun screamed his name so loud he thought he was going to shatter his floor length mirror. Jongin didn’t stop fingering him until the last drop of cum pooled on Sehun’s stomach. Jongin let him catch his breath as he smoothed sweaty strands of hair off Sehun’s forehead and kissed him tenderly.

He had gotten so lost in the kiss that he hadn’t noticed Sehun snake his hand between them and grab onto Jongin’s hard and leaking cock. The touch jerked him away from the kiss and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. If Sehun kept that up he was going to come but he wanted to come inside of Sehun.

“Sehun. I. Will. Come.” 

The words came out in harsh puffs. He was right on the edge. Two or three more strategically timed pulls and his seed would be coating Sehun’s hands. No! He wanted in his hole.

With speed he long forgot he possessed he flipped Sehun back onto his back and slammed into his open hole. The panties were damned because after one hard tug they were torn in half and falling to the sides. He took Sehun’s legs and pushed them up towards his chest and pounded hard and fast. Sehun had to scramble to hold onto something lest he end up hanging off the side of the bed. 

Their moans started mixing together both timbres deep and gurgles almost spilling out. To gain a deeper position Jongin placed a hand on the headboard above Sehun and continued his thrusting. Sehun was semi-hard and he stroked himself to complete hardness just as Jongin exploded inside of his hole.

Stamina was never an issue where they were concerned. Jongin flipped them so he was laying on his back and Sehun’s back was to him. Except that position wasn’t good enough for Sehun so he turned without disconnecting from Jongin’s cock and started riding nice and slow at first. It wouldn’t take long for Jongin to grow hard again. Not with the way Sehun usually rides him.

Sehun splayed his hands on Jongin’s chest. The chords in Sehun’s neck were straining as he started riding a bit faster and harder. The sounds of balls slapping against a plump ass were hard to ignore. Jongin didn’t know if he wanted to look into Sehun’s eyes or watch the way his cock slid in and out of Sehun. Not being able to choose between the two options he bent up and captured one of Sehun’s nipples in his mouth.

“Fuck, Jongin.”

The hands returned to Jongin’s head and went back to pulling. One of these days Sehun was going to leave him with a bald patch. At this rate it would be sooner rather than later. Jongin had yet to admit the hair pulling turned him on but he suspected Sehun knew that already.

Sehun’s riding was becoming fast and erratic. Jongin started to match his movements by thrusting up into him. Not being able to hold himself up much longer Sehun draped across Jongin’s chest and let him finish them both off again.

Aiming hard and fast for Sehun’s sweet spot they came for a second time with hard groans. Sehun tried to hold himself back and by doing so he bit down hard into Jongin’s shoulder. The feeling had Jongin moaning louder than Sehun. 

“Will you let me go for one more round?” Jongin asked

His question was answered with a hard nod. Without jostling Sehun from his position on his chest he reached over to the jar of oil again and poured a generous amount on his hand. He rolled them onto their side and pushed Sehun’s leg up against his chest.

Jongin didn’t want to pull out of Sehun’s hole but he needed to in order to slick himself up with the oil. The sight of his cock was sticky and messy yet he didn’t mind. He would never mind pleasuring Sehun to the absolute fullest. 

When he was lathered up to his satisfaction Jongin scooted forward and pushed back into Sehun’s waiting hole. Sehun moaned at the intrusion and grabbed Jongin’s arm to wrap it around his waist. That was a good thing because it allowed Jongin to push in just slightly deeper.

Sehun’s free arm held his leg up to his chest as best he could. Jongin had meant to take this round slowly but the moment the oil was on his cock and in Sehun’s hole they were both sent into a sense of euphoria. His thrusts became harder, his hand in Sehun’s became tighter, and his moans deeper; almost indecipherable.

“Come with me.”

Sehun didn’t have to be told twice. He fisted his cock and along with Jongin they spilled over the edge again. This orgasm hit him like a Mack truck and he was almost certain Sehun started speaking another language entirely. 

Jongin knew Sehun didn’t like it whenever he immediately pulled out so he dragged him closer and grabbed what little of the sheets that he could reach and pulled it over their lower bodies.

“So that’s what it’s like to be fucked good by Eros, huh?” Sehun asked groggily

“Ha! You’ve been fucked by Eros for the last five years Sehun.”

“True. But not like that.”

“Well, there’s more where that came from.”

“I bet.”

Jongin gave Sehun the rest he needed without ever leaving his side longer than the time it took to head into his bathroom and come back with a wet towel to clean them up. There was much more about Jongin that Sehun had yet to explore. He would be more than happy spending the next millennium acquainting him with every detail.

They were immortal after all. 

Immortality filled with constant I love yous. Immortality filled with the happiest of days. Immortality to travel the whole world and never get bored. Immortality in each other’s arms. Jongin had not set out with the intention of falling in love. But that’s the funny thing about the universe. Sometimes one never had a say.

Not even gods.


End file.
